Harry Potter and Co In Tortall
by Daine1
Summary: FINISHED!!!***~~~***~~~ Oh happy day!! please R and R
1. Prolouge and Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters used in this fic. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Quidditch, and Hogwarts all belong to JK Rowling. Daine, Numair, Jon, Alanna, Neal, Zek, Kuri, and all of the rest as well as Tortall and Carthak belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
I am definitely a TP fan, not a Harry Potter fan, but I thought it would be interesting if Harry Potter and Co. went to Tortall. This story takes place during before Keladry comes for page training. It is when Neal is here, but not when Kel is. Please, NO FLAMES!!!!! You can give suggestions, but no trashing my fic, I worked hard on it!!! Thanks!!  
  
THANK YOU everyone who reviewed the first part of this fic!! It is so encouraging to hear what you all said!! Thanks again!!   
  
This takes place when Daine is 17, Numair 30, Alanna ?, George seven years older than Alanna, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are 15.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked at the two boys.   
Harry and Ron stopped talking. Hermione gave them a look that clearly said 'You two had better pay attention.' But it wasn't long before Harry and Ron were talking again. They had a lot on their minds. All week they felt like they were being watched. It was very peculiar.   
"Harry, Ron, SHUT UP!" Hermione said, interrupting their conversation. She had said it fairly loud.   
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, come to my desk after class." Professor McGonagall told the three of them sternly.   
All of them turned red and looked down at their desk. Suddenly the ball rang; class was over. Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered their things and walked slowly to Professor McGonagall's desk, dreading what was coming next. Just as Professor McGonagall was about to open her mouth, Professor Snape entered the room.   
"Professor McGonagall," He began, but he never got to finish. There was a sudden, BOOM and a blinding light. The two teachers and three students were sucked up and carried away. Where they were going they had no idea………  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Arrival  
  
"Page Nealan, be careful with that spell, if you handle it improperly…" Numair stopped talking to the page in his magic class at the sudden BOOM and bright light. Then there was a CRASH and five people were lying on the floor.   
"Where are we?" The black haired, green-eyed boy asked groggily.   
At this simple sentence everyone in the class immediately began muttering amongst themselves. There were also a few remarks like "Way to go Neal" and "What have you done Neal? Lord Wyldon won't be happy!"   
"SILENCE!!!" Numair roared black fire spilling out of his hands.   
He cautiously approached the five people that were slowly coming around. Suddenly the five stood up.   
"Where are we?" The tall woman with her hair in a tight bun demanded sharply.   
Numair seemed to startle at the woman's sharp tone, but he said immediately "You are in Tortall, the palace in Corus, Tortall to be precise. Who are you?"   
The five looked around with wondering looks on their faces. It seemed as though there were three children and two adults.   
"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," the lady with the tight bun said, "this is my colleague, Professor Severus Snape," she said pointing to the thin, greasy looking, black haired, hook-nosed man, "these are my students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely."   
She finished pointing to the black haired, green-eyed boy who first spoke, the bushy-haired, pretty-looking girl, and a tall red haired, freckled boy.   
"Who are you?" Snape asked, almost icily.   
Numair straightened himself a little, "I am Numair Salmalin, black-robed mage and this is my magic class. I think that we need to go see Jon."   
The five visitors gave each other quizzical looks, but followed the tall mage. Numair then looked as if something had just donned on him and turned to face his totally silent class.   
"You may speak and you may also leave, class is almost over." More black fire came out of his hands and the class was able to speak.   
The five visitors looked at him wide-eyed and left the classroom. When they were on their way down the hall Professor McGonagall asked Numair,  
"What did you do to your class to make them quiet? Was that magic?"   
"Yes," Numair replied, "it was the only way I could have gotten them to be quiet. Why do you ask?"   
"Well," Professor McGonagall began, but Professor Snape cut her off.   
"That is not important. Where are you taking us?" Numair looked down his long nose at the greasy haired man who was shorter than him.   
"It is not polite to interrupt. And I am taking you to the king." Hermione, Harry, and Ron began to giggle at the look on Snape's face. They didn't think someone had chastised him in a long time. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO: Decisions   
  
The five visitors and Numair entered a big, circular room with a nice oak table in the center and many chairs around the table. Seated at the chair directly opposite the entrance was a man with coal black hair and bright sapphire eyes. He smiled as Numair came in and asked, "Numair, what have you brought for me?"   
His smile soon turned to a frown when he saw the five visitors, not an upset, angry frown, but more of a contemplative frown.   
"Jon, these people were thrown into our world when a page mishandled a spell. There are two teachers, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape and these three here are their students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. This is King Jonathan of Tortall." Numair said this in one breath; everyone could tell he was very excited about these foreign people.   
"But we never told you where we were from, how did you know we were from another world Master Numair?" Hermione asked curiously.   
Numair smiled at Hermione. "I simply assumed. The way you were confused at the beginning, the dazed looks you gave each other when you learned where you were, your clothes and appearances, and the spell the pages were learning has been known to bring in people from other worlds. Although I could ask you the same kind of question, how did you know to call me Master?"   
Hermione blushed and shrugged, Numair smirked.   
"Well," said King Jonathan, "I guess we need to sort this out. Let me think a moment." Everyone was silent as the King of Tortall briefly thought about this situation. "Hmmmm, well it seems I am running a blank. Maybe it is the shock of seeing people just thrown into our world by a page's spell. Hmmm, well first, who was the page that mishandled the spell?"   
Numair answered promptly, "Nealan of Queenscove."   
"I will call him in here, I want to make sure he doesn't feel like he is to blame. Next cancel you magic class for a few days. You will most likely be with our guests the most and your class will be a little excitable after what happened. You are excused from most other duties, have Daine and Alanna help you. I will call them in. They are in the Rider's Fields. Gunther, will please come here?"   
Jon asked the young man who was standing in the corner. He was the King's personal runner. The young man stepped forward. "Summon Page Nealan, Lord Wyldon, Daine Sarassri, and Sir Alanna to please report here." Gunther went to go do what he was told.   
]"Next we will need some mages on trying to figure out how to send our guests home. I will choose some. Until we figure it out you five can sleep in two of the empty teacher's apartments, Numair will show you where. Numair be the host of our guests with Alanna and Daine. That is all for now. Daine and Alanna will join you shortly and I will inform Lord Wyldon about the cancellation of your magic class. Off you go." Jon shooed the six of them away.   
Through the whole time Jon was talking the five visitors had been silent. In awe that someone running a blank could come up with so much, so fast and get it done.   
Numair showed them the door and they walked down the hall, Numair talking to Professor McGonagall and leading the way. Snape came next and a little further back came Harry Ron and Hermione. As they were walking they passed a short, red haired, tough looking woman who was talking to a curly brown haired young woman, both in breeches and a shirt. Numair smiled at the two and said something to Professor McGonagall as they passed. But when they passed Snape, something odd happened. Snape jerked his head up and stared at the two for a while.   
The two women noticed this, but kept on walking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed and said nothing, for fear Snape would hear.   
Then they heard Numair say, "this will be the males room and this is the females room, call me if you need anything I am in room 16, my workroom, or room 18, that says, Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarassri." He departed leaving the girls in their room and the boys in theirs, to discuss what just took place. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE: Alanna And Daine  
  
* Story now follows Alanna and Daine starting when they passed Snape in the hall *  
  
"So why do you think we were summoned by the King, Alanna?" Daine asked  
"I have no idea w—" Alanna began, but stopped as a greasy black haired man passed them staring openly. "Did you see that guy? He just stared at us like he loves us or something!"   
"Maybe he does!" joked Daine and laughed, but Alanna didn't.   
"I don't know, he leaves a bad taste in my mouth."   
Daine immediately turned serious. "We'll just have to keep and eye on him. We're here."   
They opened the door and walked into Jon's meeting room. He was talking to Lord Wyldon about the pages and Neal was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. Then he finished his conversation with Wyldon. "I will take care of that, sire." And Wyldon left the room.   
"Neal," said Jon "come here." Jon mumbled something quickly and smiled. Neal smiled and left too.   
"Quick conversation." Alanna muttered to Daine.  
Then Jon faced Alanna and Daine, he looked tired, like he had just taken care of a huge amount of things. "Listen, we have some visitors and I want you two to be excused from most of your duties and play hostesses. Talk to Numair, he can explain it better, right now I am tired."   
Alanna and Daine gave each other confused glances as the King left through a back door.   
"Let's go find your lover boy, Daine." Said Alanna.   
Daine gave her a playful shove as they exited the room and headed for apartment number 18.  
  
* Story now follows Numair *  
  
Numair sighed as he reached the apartment he shared with Daine. It had been a long, exciting day and tomorrow would probably be longer. He glanced outside. The sun had just set. Where were Daine and Alanna? But most importantly (to Numair) where was Daine? Hadn't Jon said he would summon them? Almost as if to answer his question the door opened and in walked Daine and Alanna, looking like they were full of questions. Numair ran over and picked up his fiancée in a tight hug.   
"Hello, Magelet." Daine returned his hug and replied with a muffled "Hello."   
Numair put Daine down and greeted Alanna while Daine picked up Kitten.   
"It has been a while since I have seen you, Alanna."   
"I know it has." She replied. "So this is your apartment, you share with Daine. Interesting."   
Daine smiled at Alanna, resituated Kitten on her hip, and said, "Alanna, you have seen Numair's apartment before."   
"Yes, but not when he was sharing it with his fiancée. Congratulations, by the way, I don't think I have told you that yet." Numair and Daine just smiled.   
"So down to business," continued Alanna, "Jon said that you, Numair, would explain everything about our guests, so sit mage, and explain."   
  
* Story follows Alanna *  
  
About an hour later Alanna left apartment thinking about these new arrivals and what she would be doing with them until they left. She was also thinking about the man, Professor Snape, who had stared at her and Daine. She thought it would be wise to tell George, who was with her in Corus and staying at the palace (the kids were with Maude at the swoop), about this man, just to have an extra eye on him. Little did she know Daine was going to say the exact same thing to Numair.  
  
* Story follows Daine *  
  
"You know Numair," Daine began, setting an asleep Kitten on the couch, "I think that man, Professor Snape, was staring at Alanna and I as we were walking down the hall a little too long. I think we should keep an eye on him. So does Alanna, she thought he might have his eye on us, but I don't know. Although she may have more experience at detecting these things than I do. I just want you to be on alert."   
`Just then an eagle interrupted her   
  
Daine replied.   
She turned to Numair and said, "I will be right back. This eagles mate is hurt." Daine swiftly turned into a golden eagle and followed the bird to his mate.  
  
* Story follows Numair again *  
  
'So that professor Snape has an eye on Alanna and Daine.' An overprotective Numair thought angrily.   
Numair didn't like Snape already and hearing that Snape had stared at his fiancée made his blood boil. Numair was almost positive that Alanna was right in her guess that Snape might have his eye on Daine and her. He would watch Snape closely and check to see if his guess was right. Right now, while Daine was gone, he would have to go see George and talk to him. He left the room making sure Kitten was still asleep, and locked the door.   
Halfway down the hall he ran into George who seemed to be just as angry as Numair.   
"Alanna just told me that Snape—" George began, but Numair finished for him.   
"made eyes at your wife and my fiancée?"   
"Yes." George said heatedly. "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes. I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us." Numair said slyly as they slowly walked back to apartment 18 and closed the door behind them.   
"We need to make sure Snape doesn't try it again." George said to Numair's question of what should we do about it.   
"We should also make sure he knows we mean business and that we will protect them and that Daine is my fiancée and Alanna is your wife, but we also have to do it without the two of them noticing."   
"Yes," George agreed, "we should give him subtle hints and stick close to our girls, not let them out of our sight until he is gone. And if he makes his move…." George hit his fist into his hand.   
"Yes, we will." Agreed Numair.   
They spent the next fifteen minutes finishing their plans and then George left to his own apartment thinking of ways he could hurt Snape if he got too near Alanna.  
  
*Story follows Ron, Hermione, and Harry just as Daine is leaving in Eagle shape*  
  
"This is so weird!" cried Ron, "We are in a different world than our own, the first probably!"   
"I don't think we are the first Ron. Remember what Master Numair said about the spell. How it has been known to take people from other worlds." Hermione argued.   
"But still, you have to admit, it's pretty neat. I wonder what the rest of Hogwarts is doing and if they have figured out where we all went? I wonder if we will have to make up the homework?" Ron asked   
"Professor Dumbledore is probably on it right now. I wonder how long we're going to be here. I don't want to miss any Quidditch matches." Harry said.   
"I personally am going to take advantage of this. I want to find out as much information as I can about this world." Hermione said, anxious to find out all she could.   
"Look it is almost ten o' clock, Hermione, Snape will be back soon from talking to Professor McGonagall, then you will have to leave. You'd better get on back to your apartment." Ron said.   
"Alright, 'night you two!" Hermione replied.   
She got up to leave and then stopped, listening intently to something going on outside their door.   
"Hermione, wha—" Harry began.   
"Shhh!" Hermione cut him off.   
She indicated for them to come to the door and listen. They heard two men talking…about Snape!   
"—Made eyes at your wife and my fiancée? " voice number one said.   
"Yes" that was voice number two, "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes" voice number one was talking again, "I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us."   
Then their was a closing of a door and the voice's were gone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed. This trip could prove to be interesting.   
Hermione quickly left the room to her own, passing Snape on the way and being sure not to look at him. She was sure if she did look at Snape she would begin to giggle.   
'Snape has eyes for the two girls that were supposed to help Master Numair escort them around the castle!' Hermione thought as she walked into the room she shared with Professor McGonagall. 'How strange?'. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR: The First Day  
  
* The next day. The story follows Daine and Numair *  
  
Daine awoke to the sun in her face. She was alone. Numair was already up; she could hear him in the other room, muttering to himself. Daine smiled. Numair was always doing that. Slowly, as if all of her muscles and joints were cramped, Daine got up. She squinted against the bright sun as she stretched and yawned, thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Today would be another strange day. Daine tested her magic. Last night she was almost drained after healing the Eagle's mate, she barely made it back to the palace. Her magic was as strong as ever this morning though, proving what a good night's sleep could do for a person. Daine searched through her trunk for a nicer pair of breeches and a shirt. 'I had better make myself look presentable, and not wear my rider clothes, if I am to help show these people around. ' Daine thought. At the bottom of her trunk she found the breeches and shirt she had worn when she first arrived in Carthak, miraculously clean of river water and muck from diving in to get Zek. She put these on as she stretched again and walked into the main room of the apartment she shared with Numair. Kitten trilled at the sight of her and Numair smiled. "So you finally got up. I was just going to wake you. I knew that if I didn't wake you up soon Kitten would perform that office for me." Numair said still smiling at Daine. "I can't believe I slept this long, I was so tired after healing that eagle. More tired than usual." Daine replied, still not all the way awake. "Probably do to all of the excitement from earlier. All we are doing is waiting for Alanna and George, who the king said could help guide our guests through the palace. Then we will leave." Then, out of the blue, kitten began to trill very sharply. She only did this when people were coming. For some reason she could sense when people were coming to their room. She was always right. Every time she trilled like that there was a knock on the door. And just like always there was a knock on the door. Kitten opened it to reveal Alanna and George. "Well, there is no time like the present." Said Numair and he walked out the open door, Daine, Kitten, Alanna, and George following closely.  
  
* Story follows everyone *  
  
"And this is the royal Menagerie," Daine said, taking over for Numair. They had been touring all over the palace. Now it was lunchtime and they were at their last stop before they ate. All through the day Snape, who seemed to be infatuated with them, was watching Daine and Alanna. But Numair and George, who every once and awhile made menacing glances at Snape, were watching them even more closely. By the time they went to the rider mess for lunch, tensions were running high for two of the ten (counting Kitten) people. Numair and George were looking like they would lose it. Every time Snape looked at Alanna and Daine, they would get angrier. They were doing their best to hide it for fear Alanna and Daine would notice and their plan would be ruined. The main thing that had been talked about through the tour was the difference of the two realms. For example: Dragons were intelligent creatures in Tortall, but in the wizarding world of Europe they were like beasts. Also in Europe Muggles didn't know about wizards, whereas in Tortall the gifted and ungifted knew all about each other. Which ended up starting a whole new conversation; the difference of magics. As the tour had gone through part of the Royal Forest the Tortallans and Hogwarts wizards accidentally showed off their magics. It happened like this. The group was walking on the path usually used by the Riders when three spidrens, two female, one male jumped out in front of them. Numair went into action and blasted one with his gift while Snape and McGonagall got out their wands and stopped the other two. This all happened in a matter of seconds. The two spidrens being held by McGonagall and Snape were then killed by the two adult Hogwarts wizards. Immediately questions were asked about each person's magic. This conversation continued throughout the whole tour and was still going on as the ten people sat down for lunch. The Hogwarts wizards had already explained their kind of magic, Numair had explained the Gift with Alanna helping, and George explained his Sight. Daine had just started explaining Wild Magic as they had sat down to eat their meal, Snape listening in rapt attention. (Which was one of the reasons George and Numair were so angry.) The only interruptions in the conversation had been when something on the tour was being pointed out or explained. The ten people finished their lunch and the tour continued as it had in the morning. The topic of conversation varied a lot. It went from the Divine Realms to archery, from the Ministry of magic to wands. The tour finally ended as the sun was setting. Alanna and George went to their room (Snape looking daggers at George as he entered the room with Alanna) and left Numair and Daine to escort the visitors back to their rooms. When that was done Numair, Kitten, and Daine went to apartment number 18, dog tired. Even Kitten was too tired for her usual nighttime mischief. The two people and dragon went directly to their bedroom and fell asleep. As did the red haired woman and her husband back in their room, and the five visitors in theirs. It had been a long day. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE: The Ball  
  
*Story follows Daine and Numair*   
  
When Daine woke up the next morning it was due to the Robin sitting on her pillow. I have been waiting for you to get up. it said. Daine replied, stroking her Robin friend. She looked at the note. It was addressed to her and Numair. As she opened the note she recognized the handwriting as the King's. The letter said:  
  
Dear Daine and Numair,  
  
I hope it went well yesterday. Today you need to only escort our visitors around the castle until lunch. There will be a ball at sunset to recognize our guests and I want to give you plenty of time to get ready. You have to show up, no matter what (Daine!). I will give the official announcement later this morning. I have already sent a similar note to Alanna and George.  
  
King Jonathan  
  
P.S. We have not yet discovered a way to send our friends home. But we are close!  
  
Daine finished reading the letter, frowning. She really disliked formal occasions. It looked like this would be a pretty formal one. 'Oh well.' Thought Daine as she turned to the still sleeping Numair at her side. Daine woke Numair and showed him the note. Numair finished, sighed, and got dressed like Daine. They were right. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
*Story follows Alanna and George*  
  
Alanna picked up the letter again and reread it, scowling. She didn't want to go this stupid ball. George laughed as he saw his wife's face. And went to get dressed. He had already read the letter, it had said:  
  
Dear Alanna and George,  
  
We have not yet found a way to send our guests home, but we are working on it. We will be having a ball at sunset (Don't scowl Alanna! Daine and Raoul don't like them either and they are going; besides it is for our guests.) I expect you to be there, so the touring of the guests will end at lunch. I will tell Daine and Numair, so they will be prepared.  
  
King Jonathan  
  
P.S. If you don't show up you will be in huge trouble with me Lady Knight! George, make sure she doesn't run off!  
  
"I don't see why we have to go!" Alanna snapped as she got dressed.   
"Jon said we have to, so let's finish getting dressed and go see our guests. Alanna continued to scowl as she put on her breeches; she hated formal occasions!   
  
*Story follows everyone*  
  
The touring ended after lunch and everyone headed back to their rooms. Jon had made the official announcement in the morning like he said he would. After that the palace was busy with ladies going to tailors and servants cleaning. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, and McGonagall (A/N: I am just going to call the professors Snape and McGonagall. I am too lazy to write Professor in front of their last names.) were happy to be back in their rooms. Unused to the hustle and bustle of a palace preparing for a ball. Numair, Daine, George, and Alanna were all used to it by now and were only glad that the touring was over. It was hard showing newcomers every sight of the palace.   
  
*Story follows Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, and McGonagall*  
  
"What are we supposed to wear for this ball, Professor?" Hermione asked McGonagall. Harry and Ron were sitting on the bed waiting for an answer; both hoping it wouldn't be dress robes. Snape sat in a corner, a look of disgust plastered on his face, brooding. He was thinking of the way Numair and George acted around Alanna and Daine, still unaware that Alanna was George's wife and Daine was Numair's fiancé.   
"Well, I really don't know. We probably should wear what everyone else in Tortall wears." McGonagall replied.  
"Which means no dress robes?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"I don't know Mr. Weasley, but likely not." McGonagall said  
"We'll go ask Numair, Professor." Harry said.  
"Oh alright, but hurry back, the ball should be starting in a few hours." McGonagall agreed.   
Harry Ron and Hermione hurried across the hall. They stopped at apartment number eighteen and knocked. There was a whistrle and the door opened to reveal Numair standing there, holding some papers. He scowled at Kitten (the one who opened the door).   
"I wish you wouldn't do that." Numair told Kitten, "What if I was doing some sort of spell and couldn't be interrupted, hmm? Oh, well." He scratched the top of Kitten's head and turned to the three kids standing in the doorway watching him. "What can I do for you?"  
"Er—Master Numair? We were sent over to ask you what we were supposed to where to this ball thingy. " Harry started  
"Yeah, at a ball in Hogwarts we wear dress robes, but I don't think that is what we wear here." Ron finished for him.  
"Oh, I totally forgot about dress attire. Ron and Harry come with me, Hermione stay here." Numair stated as he walked briskly out the door and across the hall to the open door. "Ahem. Professor McGonagall would you please step across the hall. Hermione is there. Wait there and Daine will be with you shortly. Snape come with me, Harry and Ron." McGonagall walked across the hall and Numair, Snape, Harry, and Ron left the room. As Numair passed his apartment he motioned with his hand and black fire spilled out. Then he muttered some Old Thak and continued walking. Ron and Harry exchanged questioning glances, but said nothing. They were becoming used to weird things happening. Numair led them to a room filled with cloth. A short balding man was there, examining some cloth.   
When he saw Numair he exclaimed, "Numair, what are you doing here?"  
"Hello, Jeremy! These people need some formal breeches and shirts for the ball tonight." Numair said as he indicated to the three people behind him.  
"So these are the visitors. Yes I believe I can help them. Come over here." Said the man called Jeremy. He began to take measurements. Meanwhile…  
  
*Story follows Hermione, McGonagall, and Daine*  
  
Hermione and McGonagall had only been waiting a few moment when Daine came into the main room from a back one. She was covered in feathers, bird poop, and scratches on her clothes. She stopped when she saw the two other people and blushed.  
"I'm sorry. I just finished healing a bird. What are you here for?" the two girls shrugged, as Kitten ran over and pulled on Daine's pant leg. "What is it Kit?" Kitten pointed to a note on a table. Daine walked over, read the note, smiled and said. "Well, it let's get you some clothes for tonight. We'll go to Kuri. She'll help. Then you will probably have to do your hair. " Daine led the two people away down the hall, to Kuri. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX: Numair and George  
  
Sunset found Daine in the dress she had worn to Carthak, the lavender one with the gold overcoat and her hair pinned up. Hermione in a shimmering blue gown with her hair sleeked down and McGonagall in a pastel green gown, with her hair loosely tied back. Numair was wearing elegant black breeches, a flowing white shirt, and a blue tunic, his hair in a short horsetail. Ron and Harry were almost identical in breeches, shirt and tunic, except, Harry had green breeches and tunic and Ron had blue. Harry's bangs wee flattened to hide his scar and Ron's hair was combed nicely. Both wore white shirts. Snape was obstinate and refused to wear anything, but black breeches, white shirt, and black tunic.   
They all walked together down to the ballroom talking casually. As they entered the room they stopped talking amazed at the beauty of it all. Many people were already dancing and some were sitting on the side. The group chose some seats and sat, watching, but not for long. Soon a tall, brown haired, green-eyed boy wearing a page's uniform walked over to Hermione and asked her to dance. Then a stocky, round faced man walked over to their group and introduced himself as Harailt of Ali. He asked McGonagall to dance. Then a pretty black haired, blue-eyed girl came and asked Ron to dance. And another girl came to ask Harry to dance. Ron's dancing partner introduced herself as Princess Kalasin. Ron told her his name, stammering. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl who was dancing with Harry introduced herself as Uline of Hannalhof, after Harry told her his name, nervously flattening his bangs. Hermione was introduced to and danced with many pages. Mainly just the brown haired Neal, and the redheaded Cleon. Snape eventually asked Alanna to dance and then Daine. He continued to dance with both for a while. Numair and George just watched him, talking of different things.   
Then when the ball was halfway over Snape whispered something to Alanna who then slapped him hissed, "I AM MARRIED!" then stomped off to find George.   
Snape looked abashed for a moment then found Daine, trying to escape the ball so she wouldn't have to dance with him. Daine knew that if she was asked,she had to dance, so she reluctantly did.   
At the end of the dance, Snape whispered to her, "I am in room 21, if you want to come see me tonight. If you are interested."   
Daine shoved him away and looked sickened, like she would vomit. Then she said coolly, "No, I am not interested in what room number you are in, but I am sure my fiancé, Numair, a black robed mage, would be interested in where the person who made moves on me is staying."   
Snape looked to where Numair and George were sitting, comparing their bulging muscles with each other. Snape looked horrified. Numair looked up and saw the look on Daine's face, then the look on Snape's. He got up and began to walk over when Alanna stomped up to George and whispered something to him. George's face contorted with fury and he too stood up. Both of them walked over to Snape.   
Numair asked Daine, "Is something wrong my magelet?"   
Daine whispered something to him and Numair's face paled. Not with fear, but with anger. Calmly Numair nodded to George and they walked to Snape, who was frozen on the spot, scared to move. They each grabbed one arm and picked him up. They then carried him out the exit. Not too many people noticed this. They were used to weird things happening with Numair and George. Alanna and Daine smiled at each other.  
"I think we should go outside and watch the fun." Alanna told Daine, so they quietly exited after George, Snape, and Numair. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Beating  
  
*Story follows Ron, Harry, and Hermione*  
  
"Excuse me please, Uline." Harry said to his dancing partner as he went over to Ron, who was chatting with Princess Kalasin, appearing to be having a great time. "Umm, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
"Do you know where Snape went? Hermione is over with all of those boys—"  
"There pages who don't often get a chance to be with a girl." Kalasin interrupted.  
"Well she's already taken by Viktor Krum." Ron added  
"Anyway," Harry continued, "Professor McGonagall is with those academics over there, but where is Snape?"  
"I dunno, Harry" Ron said  
"I might know." Kalasin began, "I saw Master Numair and Baron George take him."  
"What do you mean 'take him'", Harry and Ron chorused  
"Well, they picked him up and took him away. Alanna and Daine followed."  
"And no one stopped them?" asked Ron incredulously  
"People are pretty used to weird things happening with Alanna, Daine, Master Numair and Baron George. They are female fighters, mages, and spies for the Spymaster."  
"Really?" Ron asked. Kalasin nodded.  
"I could have told you something would happen between Master Snape, Master Numair, and Baron George. I saw how Snape was flirting with Daine and Alanna and I know that both of their men are…protective."  
Harry and Ron looked at each other then Ron said to Kalasin, "I am sorry, but we have to go. I promise I'll talk to you later, Kalasin."  
They then left to go get Hermione. Squeezing in between the pages they got to Hermione.  
"Hermione, you have to come NOW!" Harry said gritting his teeth when he said 'now'.   
"Harry I'm right in the middle of a conversation. Can't it wait?"  
Ron turned to Hermione and said, "This CANNOT wait because it is Sorcerers Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Siri—Snuffles, You-Know-Who important!"  
Hermione's eyes widened and she said to the glaring-at-Harry-and-Ron pages that she would have to go. She then followed Harry and Ron out the door Snape, Gorge, and Numair took.  
They walked along the path, listening until they heard some noises that could be fighting. All three followed the noises until they saw Snape, then they hid in the bushes.  
  
*Story follows all people*  
  
"So," Numair stated to the bloody, mangled Snape, "You like to hit on other people's fiancés and wives. That doesn't make you look to good, Snape." The last word was filled with malice.  
"I'll ask you again, Snape. Why were you after our girls?" George asked through gritted teeth.  
"I told you, I didn't know that they were yours." Snape replied. The reply was slurred because of Snape fat lip and swollen tongue.   
(A/N: I bet you are wondering what happened. I'll explain. I first have a lot of people to dedicate this story to. This is for you Kori who wanted to know what happens to Snape, you Veralidaine Sarrasri and Lady of the Wolves who were correct in what they said in their review about Snape, you Psychotic Lioness and Giovanna thank you for what you guys said about my story, you both inspired me to write more, you Rosethorn and Ginelle for what you said, and you Cho88, I will let you watch the fun. Oh yeah, also to my friend Erica for helping me plan out what would happen. This story is only halfway done. So anyways back to the story. George and Numair took Snape out to the gardens and Daine and Alanna followed. When they got to a kind of secluded spot George and Numair set Snape down. Snape reached for his wand but George grabbed his hand and Numair took the wand. Then George and Numair both punched Snape and asked him why he was hitting on their girls. Snape didn't answer so George and Numair punched him again. That is where Harry Ron and Hermione came in. Hmmm, long authors note…)  
"Excuse me. I don't like the way you said that. We are NOT theirs, we are just married, or getting married to them." Alanna interrupted.  
"Yeah, we don't belong to them and just for saying that—" Daine said as she punched him HARD in the stomach and Alanna kicked HARD in the groin.  
Snape winced and slouched, but George and Numair caught him and made him stand then kicked and punched him a few more times.   
Then George told him, "I hope you learned you lesson. You need to see a healer, you're a mess. Alanna, love, do you think you could heal him a little."   
Alanna looked like she would refuse until she noticed the evil grin on George's face. She grinned as well and nodded calling upon her magic. Numair and Daine stood back smiling just as evilly as George and Alanna. Alanna walked towards Snape and grabbed his arm. Snape had a look a horror on his face. Alanna began to heal, but not properly. She made sure nothing was visible so the King couldn't get angry with them for beating the crap out of one of their guests. Then she made it so every Friday Snape would have two left feet and walk in circles, the first day of every month he could only talk in rhymes, (A/N: I don't think it is possible for her to do this, but I don't care. It is possible in MY story.), on the third day of every month beginning with J he would have to skip everywhere he went, and on every Monday he had to be nice or he would get a shock, much like an electrical shock.   
When she was done she said to Snape, "You had better be glad it's Tuesday and not Monday or Friday, or the third on June, January, or July, or the first of the month. You'll find out soon enough what happens on those days."   
Then she stood up and walked over to George, exhausted from the huge amount of magic she had used, and they both went inside. Numair and Daine began to follow, but Numair stopped at the bush Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hiding behind and said mildly, "Did you enjoy watching, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Quiet enough so the still lying on the ground Snape couldn't hear.  
"I think you had better come in. It's a little chilly out here."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out. Hermione looking shocked, Harry looking puzzled, and Ron like he had just had the best thing in the world happen to him.  
"Snape will be alright. Don't worry about him. Maybe he'll be a little nicer from now on."  
Hermione looked relieved and said, "We won't worry about him or tell, he deserved it."  
Ron just kept on smiling up at Numair, but Harry still looked confused. "I don't get it. How did you know we were in the bush?" he asked.  
Numair flashed a smile then said, "I sensed you. I can sense magic and since you three are brimming with magic, it was easy to sense where you were." With that he put his arm around Daine and walked inside leaving the three standing there. 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: Going Home (But this still isn't the last chapter. My fic is only half way done, thanks to my friend Erica!)  
  
The next morning Daine, Numair, Alanna, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, and a sore, hurting Snape were woken by Gunther, the runner asking them, to go the King's study now. When they all arrived Jon said to them, "We have figured out how to send you five home, but we will need Numair and Alanna's help, it is a very complicated spell. What you need to do is…", Jon explained to them what needed to be done to send them home. "Now no one else should be in the room with you, just in case."  
"I'll stay here with Numair…if that's alright with you sire." Daine said  
"And I too would like to stay." George said.  
"I guess that is alright. They may even need to use some of your sight and Wild magic. I am closing the door, you know what to do?"  
They all nodded. "Alright. Good Luck and it's been nice seeing you Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Jon said as he left. Numair, Alanna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Daine, George all got ready. Numair created a small portal and everyone put his or her power into until the once black portal turned bright silver. There was a loud BOOM and a flash of bright light and they were ALL gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone landed with a crash in the middle of the Great hall.  
"We're back!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up. Snape, McGonagall, Harry, and Ron got up and looked around. Everyone was there to eat breakfast and were all staring at the people in the middle of the room.  
"Where are we?" said a voice. All eyes went to the four other people standing in the middle of the room. Daine, Numair, George, and Alanna all stood up, looking dazed.  
"We must have added too much power, the spell took us as well as the others…" Numair mumbled to no one in particular.  
A tall, very old looking man in a hat and robe strode over to the people. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Severus, where have you been?"  
"It was amazing professor, we were transported to another realm and it was so cool…" Harry began to explain everything to Dumbledore.  
"It was quite interesting, Headmaster." McGonagall said after Harry had finished explaining everything. Dumbledore opened his mouth and was about to say something when there was a POP and a loud trill.   
"Kit! What are you doing here?" Daine practically shouted. All eyes turned to the brown-haired blue-eyed girl crouching near a small, blue gold-tinged scaled lizard-like, creature that was trilling loudly.  
"And who are our guests?" Dumbledore questioned Harry.  
"Oh, this is Numair Salmalin, Daine Sarassri, George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, and Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Oh yeah, that is Skysong, or Kitten, the dragon." Harry pointed to each of the people as they bowed. There were several gasps from the crowd that heard the word Dragon. Malfoy sneered upon hearing this, Neville squeaked, and an enormous shaggy head appeared above the crowd to have a closer look at the creature.  
"Well it's good to have you back. Minerva, Severus you may go sit down. Harry, Hermione, Ron please come with me. Harry there is someone waiting for you I my office that has been very anxious the past three days. Mistress Daine, Master Numair, Master George, Sir Alanna, will you please come as well?"  
Everyone nodded and followed Dumbledore. They walked down a hallway to a gargoyle statue.  
"Excuse me…sir? Who might you be?" Alanna asked cautiously  
"I didn't tell you? Oh dear, how could I have forgotten? Well, they say the memory is the first to go…I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. Ice Mice." The gargoyle jumped aside revealing a spiral stairwell. Everyone walked up and up and up until they finally came to two big oak doors. Dumbledore opened them to reveal a spacious office and a big shaggy dog. The dog ran over and greeted Harry, then eyed the strangers.  
"That's no dog!" Daine said when she saw the creature. Kitten whistled and a bright sparkling fire appeared around the dog.  
"Amazing." Whispered Dumbledore. "Sirius, it's alright you can change back."  
The "dog" looked at Harry, then at Dumbledore before shifting into a man with black hair and a gaunt face.  
"Hello." He said gruffly, and then turning to Daine, said, "How did you know I was an animagus?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE: More Problems  
  
Daine blushed as everyone turned to look at her. Numair noticed Daine was too embarrassed to say anything and took over explanations and introductions.  
"This is Daine Sarrasri. She has a form of magic called 'Wild Magic' which enables her to talk to animals. She can also see the magic within an animal; it's own well of wild magic. It may be confusing, but…." Alanna cut him off.  
"Basically she used her special kind of magic and saw you weren't an animal."  
"Precisely." Numair finished.  
Sirius looked from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to Dumbledore, to the others. He then shook his head and said, "I'm confused. Dumbledore, who are these people?"  
Dumbledore began introducing everyone. Sirius took it all in until Dumbledore introduced the last of the foreigners, Kitten.  
"A dragon?" Sirius breathed. Then he laughed, "Bet Hagrid will be happy."  
"I'm sure he will." Dumbledore replied.  
Kitten whistled an inquiry and when everyone looked at her Daine voiced it. "Kitten wants to know who is Hagrid. She loves admirers."  
"Hagrid is our gamekeeper, he loves animals of all kinds. He seems to have a certain fondness for Dragons." Dumbledore answered. "Now lets all go down and eat something. I for one am starving and I am sure that everyone will want to know what happened."  
And with that Dumbledore led them out of the large office, down the stairs and hall, and into the Great Hall.  
  
  
I'll have Chapter ten out shortly!!! I will try atleast!!! 


	10. plea for help

Please Help Me!!!!!!  
I know, I know, this isn't a chapter, but an author's note, but i need help!!! I have written chapter ten three times and am stuck!! School is almost out so you can expect more frequent writings. I am so horrible at updating *looks down sheepishly*  
  
Here is what I have right now. Please give me comments. Right now I hate this part so give me criticism!!! Tell me what you want to happen, what you want to hear!!! As soon as i can get enough input I will write chapter ten and update it. PLEASE HELP!!!  
  
What I have of Chapter ten:  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Announcements  
  
Just as everyone entered the Great Hall, hundreds of owls swooped in. Except this time, instead of doing what they normally do, delivering mail, many owls flew over to Daine and perched on her. She blushed as they hooted and brushed up against her.   
~Thank you for greeting me like this but i think it would be best if you did whatever you should be doing now.~ Daine said with her mind.   
The owls took off and returned to their duty. The giant Hall was silent as the students and teachers of Hogwarts stared at the newcomers. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The few whispered conversations that had been started stopped and people's eyes shifted from the strange new people to their Headmaster.   
"I see you all have noticed our guests. Do to a magical incident three of our students and two teachers were taken to their world. While attemping to send these five back, Master Numair, Daine Sarrasri, Sir Alanna and Baron George were taken as well. And as most of you saw there is a dragon among them, but do not panic. If you would wish to see the creature or find out more see our guests after classes. I would like you all to treat our guests with the utmost respect until we can send them home. Classes are resuming as normal so I suggest you finish your breakfest." Dumbledore said with a smile as he stared at the muddled faces. He then turned to the four (five including Kitten) behind him. "You are free to roam, if you would like I can show you around and to your rooms." They all nodded and as the students left the Great Hall to get to their classes, Dunbledore led them around the school.  
  
So what do you think? Horrible, not too bad, good? Tell me what you think!!! 


	11. THANK YOU!!!!!

Normally I would not do this but everyone replied so promptly and had such good ideas I will not leave you ahnging. Expect this next chapter or three *crosses fingers and prays that she will be able to write* this weekend. I am really busy with a huge science project and an autobiography otherwise I would write it now. Thanks again!!!!  
  
Special thanks to:  
Lady Hawk  
Skysong  
Daine Salmalin  
The Mouth of Sauron  
LunaDea  
rach 


	12. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN: Announcements  
  
I think I may have to dedicate this chapter to Lady Hawk because I think I might use all of her ideas!!!  
  
This chapter has a few of sentimental moments and a lot of people interrupting each other, be advised. I FINALLY got over my writer's block!! Hip Hooray!!  
  
Just as everyone entered the Great Hall, hundreds of owls swooped in. Except this time, instead of doing what they normally do, delivering mail, many owls flew over to Daine and perched on her. She blushed as they hooted and brushed up against her.   
~Thank you for greeting me like this but I think it would be best if you did whatever you should be doing now.~ Daine said with her mind.   
The owls took off and returned to their duty. The giant Hall was silent as the students and teachers of Hogwarts stared at the newcomers. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The few whispered conversations that had been started stopped and people's eyes shifted from the strange new people to their Headmaster.   
"I see you all have noticed our guests. Do to a magical incident three of our students and two teachers were taken to their world. While attemping to send these five back, Master Numair, Daine Sarrasri, Sir Alanna and Baron George were taken as well. And as most of you saw there is a dragon among them, but do not panic. If you would wish to see the creature or find out more see our guests after classes. I would like you all to treat our guests with the utmost respect until we can send them home. Classes are resuming as normal so I suggest you finish your breakfest." Dumbledore said with a smile as he stared at the muddled faces. He then turned to the four (five including Kitten) behind him. "You are free to roam, if you would like I can show you around and to your rooms." They all nodded and as the students left the Great Hall to get to their classes, Dunbledore led them around the school. (A/N I would describe their tour but I know it will be boring, so I won't :))  
  
*story follows Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they go to Care of Magical Creatures class*  
  
"I can't believe we're home. I didn't realize that I actually missed it." said Ron as they left the castle and made their way across the lawn.  
"I know, it feels like we have been away for so long. I will have so much work to catch up on!!!" Hermione had begun to get frantic thinking about her upcoming tests. "And S.P.E.W!! I haven't recruited anyone for ages!"  
"You know Daine might like to be a part of that. She's always willing to help animals and--" Harry was cut off mid sentence by a familiar drawl.  
"New friends Potter? I would have thought now with your new friends you would dump Weasley and the mudblood. But maybe they saw you for what you are and decided they didn't want--" Malfoy, flanked on each side by Crabbe and Goyle was in turn cut off by Hagrids roar of happiness.  
"Harry! Harry! Was that a real dragon Harry? What breed? How old? Who does it belong to? Male or female?" Hagrid bombarded Harry with questions and Harry answered as best he could. Finally Hermione told Hagrid that it would be best if he asked Daine about the dragon later and started to teach his class now. "Oh, righ' then."  
The class was going on like usual, today they were learning about Aramyanteres (small, hard working creatures that liked to live in caves and ate decaying flesh) when Dumbledore's tour came to a halt about fifty yards away.  
"This would be the end of the tour, any questions?" could be faintly heard. Moving Tortallan lips could be seen, but the words were inaudible. Then an owl swooped down and Dumbledore rushed off to the castle. The tortallans stood there until Harry finally decided to wave them over.   
"Hello Harry." George said calmly All of a sudden the care of magical creatures class surrounded the tortallans. The one thing that could be heard above all the murmurs was Hagrid's "A dragon?" he managed to squeak out. The group became silent. Hagrid was staring at Kitten with over bright eyes. Kittne sat up on her hindquarters and chirped, her paw extended. Hagrid squatted and gave her his finger. The sight was so sentimental that not even Malfoy made a sound.  
"Her name is Kitten, well Skysong really." Daine commented after a few moments of the silence.   
"She's so small. How long 'ave you had her? Where d'ya get her? A dealer?"  
"I've had her for about four years, she's only four years old and I didn't get her from a dealer. Dragons in Tortall cannot be controlled by two leggers-- humans. Her ma died protecting my friends. She left her in my care right before she died."  
A single tear rolled down Hagrid's face. Just as Hagrid opened his mouth Malfoy found his voice.  
"'Left her in my care'?" Malfoy questioned, a smug look on his face. "That's the biggest load of mudblood dung I have ever heard. The dragon just said here you go have my baby while I die! You probably sent her to her death!"(I know Malfoy is REALLY out of character but I really don't like him so he needs to be out of character so he can be trashed. I should have said this in the beginning, I started this fic to harm characters I don't like and be nice to characters I do ;))  
Alanna jumped into a fighting stance, angered by what MAlfoy had said. George too was ready to fight and Numair looked even angrier, his magic had begun to sparkle around his hands, ready. But their anger was nothing compared to Daine's. Her face had become pale with fury; the animals in the Forbidden Forest had become silent, ready and waiting to be called upon. Daine took a step towards Malfoy and the care of magical creatures class took a step back.   
"How dare you. How dare you insult me and even think I would EVER do such a thing. Kit's ma's death was a pierce through my heart. When animals get hurt I feel it" Daine said thumping her chest for emphasis. She was slowly, ever so slowly, walking towards Malfoy; Alanna, George, and Numair at her back. Not even Crabbe and Goyle were standing by Malfoy, scared away by the look on Daine's face and the sudden silence Malfoy didn't seem to notice. But just as Daine was going to say something else, and from the looks of it, attack Malfoy, Kitten jumped out from where she had been sitting behind Daine. Kitten had heard the insult in Malfoy's voice and felt the pure hatred rising in Daine, so she acted. Her jaws clamped around Malfoy's leg and applied pressure.  
Malfoy screamed a scream similar to the one Ozorne made when Daine killed him and Kitten released him. It appeared that Kitten had stole Malfoy's smug face, for she was very happy with herself.  
"Kit!" Daine yelled, her voice filled with surprise, not anger. Kitten simply looked at her with a look on her face that said, 'he deserved it'. The class was brought out of their shock and Hagrid picked up Malfoy not at all nicely and took him to the castle, muttering something about the familiarity of the situation.   
"Trash Snape, trash Malfoy, I really like you guys!" Ron murmured to the tortallans as they atched Malfoy be carried away. Then the class was over and they headed to their next, all of them wondering if the next class would be as interesting as the first. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Malfoy (Sr.), Alanna, and George  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of you Alanna George fans out there!!! They really haven't done much in this story so this chapter is just for fun so that they aren't just sitting there in my story. Enough talking, on to the story!!!  
  
Oh yeah and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been working on my other story, but I'll put that one aside until I have finished this one. I only have two or three chapters left to write!!! So enjoy this one!!!!  
  
Alanna and George casually roamed the halls of Hogwarts thinking over the events of the morning. Two main topics in the discussion were the magnitude of Daine's anger and kitten's bite.  
  
They had learned that Malfoy did things like this all of the time and his father would be at Hogwarts shortly, yelling and screaming at Dumbledore most likely. The Minister of Magic was suppossed to arrive as well. Numair, Kitten, and Daine had gone to their rooms after talking to Dumbledore. Daine was still shaking with anger when they had last seen her. Numair said he was going to 'comfort' her, which left Alanna and George free to roam.  
  
Alanna leaned heavily against George as they strolled along, talking of many things. They were being so quiet that the two red-headed freckled twins ahead of them did not notice them coming.  
  
"Hurry up Fred, you gotta pick this lock before someone comes."  
  
"No one will come George, hold on a minute. I just can't quite get the pin into the catch."  
Alanna and Geoge watched with amusement as the two twins argued. Finally George walked up to George (this could get confusing) and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"This may be of some helps lads." George Cooper said as he handed George Weasley a lock pick. Fred took the pick silently and stared wide-eyed at George.  
  
"They work a little better than pins. Don't worry I don't care much what lock you're picking." Alanna walked over to her husband and smiled at the twins. Fred pushed the pick into the lock and jiggled it there was a click and the door opened.   
  
"Thanks," said Geoge W. still a little stunned. "We've been trying for ages to get this door open. It isn't magical so students can't get into it. The lock is real complicated." George W. and Fred held out their hands Alanna and George C. took and shook them.  
  
"What's in there that is so interesting?" questioned Alanna, intrigued by these red-haired twins that reminded her of Thom and herself.  
  
"Oh, well nothing, just some of Filch's confiscated items." Fred answered.  
  
"Filch?" George asked  
  
"Argus Filch, the caretaker and head of security at Hogwarts." Fred answered again.  
  
"He confiscates all sorts of things from students. Fred and I tried for years to figure out where he puts all the stuff. Turns out its this closet that only appears in this hallway on full moons." George W. continued.   
  
"I see. So you've broken into this closet to find all of the interesting things that Filch had collected over the years." Alanna said, smiling.  
  
"Yep!" Commented Fred, as they entered the closet.  
  
"Well then we'll leave to your endeavors. The best of luck to you." Alanna said as the twins explored deeper into the closet. Alanna and George left and continued there walk down the hall. They had just passed a gargoyle statue when they heard furious yelling coming from behind them. Dumbledore was standing there as a large man with a pale face, pinted nose, and blond hair yelled at him. When the man stopped to breathe Dumbledore put i his two cents.  
  
"Now Lucius, the dragon only acted in defense. It will not be put to death, she belongs to guests of ours, guests that aren't even from around here. The dragon isn't even like normal dragons. So I bid you good day." Dumbledore told the fuming Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Mr. Malfoy's pale face got real red and he stomped off down the hall. Dumbledore turned to Alanna and George.  
  
"Some parents get so angry when their sons are bitten by dragons. No you needn't worry about Skysong, Lucius will not be allowed to do anything to her." Dumbledore told them correctly interpretting their faces. "I need to vist Professor McGonagall, if you'll escuse me." He then turned and walked down to the hall, opposite the direction Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"I don't like this Malfoy character, leaves a bad taste in my mouth." George commented after Dumbledore had left.  
  
"Niether do I. Let's go see how Daine is doing." Alnna suggested, and they both walked to Daine's room.  
  
They were only a few steps away from Daine's room when they ran into Mr. Malfoy. Litereally.  
  
"Watch where your going!" Mr. Malfoy yelled, drawing his wand. He had barely pointed it at them, before George had an arm around his neck and a knife drawn.  
  
"Put that thing away, before you hurt someone." George whispered into his ear. Mr. Malfoy put his wand away and George released him. Glaring, Mr. Malfoy stalked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Let's find out." George replied as he opened Daine's door.  
  
Inside they found Daine holding Kitten and Numair holding Daine. All three of them looked up at George and Alanna.  
  
"What was Mr. Malfoy doing around your rooms?" Alanna asked, looking worried.  
  
"Oh he just came in and told me to say goodbye to Kitten. Then Kitten trilled and Numair yelled at him and he left." Daine responded in a angry tone.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, we're okay. I just want to go home."  
  
"I think we all do." Numair interjected.  
  
Little did they know that their wish would come true shortly. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

I...jeez, you guys I really apologize for this. I haven't written in so long. After County   
  
Fair I had State Fair and then school started and my teachers absolutely LOVE to pile   
  
on homework, also I don't get home until 5 every day. Plus I'm taking this VHS class   
  
so my computer time is spent working on it. Still, that's no excuse and I formally   
  
apologize for not finishing up this story, which was what I was supposed to do   
  
BEFORE school started. I'm sorry, and I thank all of those faithful fans who waited   
  
patiently. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Anyway this is the last chapter, but tell   
  
me if you think I should do a sequel!  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE:  
Watch Out For The Little Guys, They May Surprise You  
(I thought that since this is the last chapter it should have a meaningful title)  
  
Snape walked the halls silently, his left arm twitching once in awhile. His pale face   
  
and beady eyes looking extraordinarily chipper.   
  
Just this morning he had learned that the spell that Alanna had put on him, wasn't   
  
affecting him in Hogwarts, for one reason or another.   
  
The only side effect was this twitch in his left arm, slightly above the elbow, where   
  
Alanna had grabbed him when she performed the spell.   
  
Snape smiled smugly, thinking that if he had done a spell, it wouldn't have worn off.   
  
(Little did he know that it was the fact that he was in a different realm and in a school   
  
with years and years of protection magics on it that he wasn't being affected by   
  
Alanna's "gift" to him.)  
  
Another reason he was happy was that today was an exam day. He couldn't wait to see   
  
who had actually done the work required to pass. Well he knew Hermione had.  
  
'If only that girl was a Slytherin...but no, she had to be a gryffindor!' Snape's smile   
  
pulled into a frown as he thought this thought. But soon he perked up again thinking of   
  
the exam.  
  
Just as Snape actually considered whistling he walked into his classroom and saw   
  
Daine, Alanna, Kitten, George, and Numair.   
  
Daine was playing a finger game with Kitten. Everyone else was watching them,   
  
smiling, happy that Daine had gotten over her anger. Kitten had to guess how many   
  
fingers Daine was holding up behind her back. Then they would switch places.   
  
Kitten was winning, Snape subconsciously noted.  
  
Suddenly Daine smiled at Kitten and handed over a shiny badge from her chest. A   
  
SPEW badge. Apparently Hermione had gotten to Daine, for now Daine proudly bore a   
  
SPEW badge.   
  
Kitten seemed to be enjoying Daine's SPEW badge as well, she did a whistle/trill and   
  
and the badge gave off a strange opalescent light.   
  
Daine smiled and looked behind everybody, to the entrance of the classroom, and her   
  
smile faded a little. Actually it did more than fade a little, it more of turned into a   
  
full-fledged frown.  
  
Numair turned to see what Daine was looking at, and his face turned similarly to   
  
Daine's, but he still put on a good face (grudgingly) and told Snape what they were   
  
doing there.  
  
"Ah, professor Snape. Today Headmaster Dumbledore invited us to observe classes and   
  
we chose yours to observe first."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Snape said through gritted teeth, trying not to let his anger   
  
show, perfectly aware of what the Tortallans could do and not particularly looking   
  
forward to invoking their wrath (ooo, I like that sentence!!!;)).   
  
Snape then turned into his small backroom and gathered supplies for the exam today.   
  
Daine and Alanna exchanged glances, not at all happy that they would be spending an   
  
hour and a half with Snape and his greasy evilness.  
  
Snape returned from his backroom, his arms full of supplies, just as a sound similar to   
  
an elephant playing soccer reverberated through the lonely dungeon halls.   
  
Students swarmed into the classroom, Malfoy and his Slytherin gang at the head, then   
  
Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest.   
  
When Kitten noticed Malfoy a growl sprung from her throat and was heard by most who   
  
had entered the classroom.  
  
Malfoy sneered, but fear was overwhelming the smugness in his eyes and he backed up   
  
behind Crabbe and Goyle, who in turn tried to get behind each other at the same time.   
  
The end result was that they slammed heads together.  
  
Kitten growled again, more fiercely this time. Neville, who was standing near Snape's   
  
desk, heard the growl, saw Kitten, and yelped, turning right into Snape.  
  
"Longbottom! Stop being a clumsy twit and pay attention!" Snape snarled through still   
  
gritted teeth.  
  
"S-s-s-s-sorry, P-p-proffessor Snape." Neville managed to squeak out, before Hermione   
  
saved him from Snape's wrath by pulling him towards his seat.  
  
The Tortallans, observing this, frowned, each absorbed by his or her own thoughts and   
  
each one not liking Snape's treatment of his students.  
  
As the last of the students ambled into the classroom Daine, Numair, George, Alanna,   
  
and Kitten took their place on the side wall, where they would have a full view of the   
  
classroom.  
  
"Today students, is your midterm exam," Snape began, smiling as he watched most of   
  
the class begin to squirm uncontrollably. "Now. Everyone come to the front of the   
  
classroom in groups of two, except for Mr. Longbottom. Everyone else stand near a   
  
cauldron."   
  
Snape finished pointing to the neat row of ten shiny black cauldrons that had just   
  
appeared in the vast space that was the front of the classroom.  
  
Students paired up and walked to the front of the classroom, nervously standing near a   
  
cauldron, awaiting what doom they may encounter during this midterm.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom you will come up here and demonstrate to the whole class how this   
  
potion is concocted. The potion is..." Snape allowed a pause of silence in order for him   
  
to hear the sharp intake of breath from the Gryffindor students. "the Time Vidium   
  
potion!"  
  
Neville paled as the words reached his ears. The Time Vidium potion was very   
  
complicated, intricate spell that allowed a person to see a specific point in time.  
  
"Well, Longbottom, what are you waiting for?!? Start the potion, ingredients are on the   
  
tables!" Snape snapped impatiently.  
  
Neville, sighed, trying to calm himself. Slowly he gathered his ingredients and began   
  
mixing.  
  
Everything was going amazingly well and Snape was beginning to become a little   
  
disappointed, when Neville came to the last ingredient: toenail clippings of a pregnant   
  
dragon, the most important ingredient in the whole potion.  
  
For the life of him, Neville couldn't remember how many clipping to put in. Was it two   
  
or was it ten?  
  
As Neville hesitated, Snape grinned: he had him. The boy wouldn't know how many to   
  
put, would screw up and then Snape would be able to deduct more points from   
  
Gryffindor and embarrass him.   
  
Neville gulped and opened the jar of clipping. He slowly pulled out ten and,   
  
swallowing hard, put them in his potion.  
  
"Aha-" Snape started to shout as he walked towards Neville, but he was cut off by a   
  
sucking noise and a bright light.  
  
The entire class stepped back, as did Neville, but Numair didn't.  
  
Sending out his gift in a black wave, Numair scryed for a moment.  
  
"The spell! This is the spell that will take us home!" Numair cried joyously motioning   
  
for the others to follow him.  
  
The Tortallans ran toward the cauldron with the portal above it. Numair jumped in,   
  
then George and Alanna. Daine was last. She picked up Kitten and headed towards the   
  
cauldron.  
  
She was almost there when Malfoy grabbed her arm. Malfoy wasn't about to let Daine   
  
leave without seeking his revenge. He knew just how to do it.   
  
The longer the portal stayed open the smaller and smaller it got. He would hold Daine   
  
hear and would make her miss her trip home.  
  
Before Daine could turn around and try to yank her arm away Neville was on Malfoy.   
  
Throwing wild punches Neville made Malfoy let go of Daine's arm.   
  
Daine turned and yelled a thank you to Neville, grabbed Kitten, and jumped into the   
  
portal as it was closing.  
  
Suddenly the light was gone and the noise silenced. All that was left was a melted   
  
cauldron and a black mark on the floor.  
  
Neville threw a last punch at Malfoy and stood up, everyone was staring at him.   
  
Suddenly a cheer rose up in the classroom and people started congratulating Neville on   
  
his courage and quick thinking.  
  
They were all amazed and had learned a lesson. Watch out for the little guy, he may   
  
surprise you.  
  
**Epilogue**  
Snape ended up giving Neville detention, but Dumbledore nixed it, with out letting   
  
Snape know.   
  
Malfoy ended up being fine, he only had a fat lip and a few bruises scattered around his   
  
body.  
  
The Tortallans arrived home safely. The portal threw them in the banquet room right   
  
above the tables. They crashed down on the tables splattering food everywhere. No   
  
doubt they had some explaining to do.  
  
Hagrid spent a day crying at the thought of not being able to say goodbye, but stopped   
  
when he found Daine's SPEW badge stilling glowing.  
  
Everything went back to normal, and everyone would never forget the experiences they   
  
had enjoyed.  
  
FIN 


End file.
